fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Naesala
Naesala (ネサラ Nesara) is the King of Kilvas. Ultimately devoted to the welfare of his nation (and, secondarily, the surviving members of the heron clan), he is forced to consecutively support and betray the other laguz nations by a blood pact that the previous king of Kilvas had signed with Senator Lekain of the Begnion Senate. Although others see him as an avaricious and untrustworthy individual, he has a strongly ingrained sense of duty. Personality Throughout most of the storyline, Naesala is depicted as a cold, uncaring, and self-centered person, evasive of ties to any of the other laguz, save for Reyson and Leanne. He is, however, willing to commit heinous acts (including selling Reyson to beorc) in order to advance Kilvas and the welfare of its people, even if it comes at the cost of his fellow laguz's respect. Ironically, because of this, Naesala is commonly accepted as a strong leader by his peers, including the Apostle Sanaki. He later adopts a more self-deprecating attitude, knowing full well the treachery other laguz have had to endure as a result of his actions. An example of him putting himself down would be when he talked to Dheginsea before they fought, as he said he was sure he could never beat the Dragon King. He even remarked then that he was better at running away than standing his ground. However, he has a certain sense of pride, and is annoyed when Nealuchi constantly calls him "nestling." He is also vain, as he is seen styling his hair when fought in untransformed state. In addition, although it is not confirmed, it appears he has sensitive hearing, saying in some of his death quotes that Skrimr with "bust his eardrums". Character History Path of Radiance Naesala is first seen helping Daein men try to raid a Begnion ship. All he really wants is treasure, however, and the second Daein begins to lose to the Greil mercenaries, he sends his ravens in to loot the ship. Later, he is seen attending the meeting of the Laguz Kings. Soon after, he betrays Reyson by selling him to Oliver, but it is later revealed that he planned to rescue Reyson afterwards. However, Reyson escapes from Oliver before Naesala can rescue him. In chapter 19, he personally appears on the battlefield to fight Ike and his troops. After he talks to Janaff or Ulki, he will learn that Reyson is on Ike's side and that Leanne is alive. Instead of attacking any of Ike's forces, he will approach Reyson personally. Although Reyson refuses to to talk to him initially, Naesala admits that he wronged Reyson. Reyson decides to forgive Naesala as long as he recalls his troops from attacking Ike's forces, and Naesala complies. Later he disguises himself as a Daein soldier and rescues Leanne from Gritnea Tower in Chapter 28: Twisted Tower, telling her that he is glad that she is alive. Before the final battle, Nealuchi reminds Naesala that Reyson and Leanne are counting on him, so he reluctantly decides to help Ike's forces. He is one of the three laguz that can be chosen during the last chapter. Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, he seems to have rebuilt his friendships with Reyson and Leanne. However, Lekain uses the Blood Pact to force him to betray the Laguz Alliance and he tricks Tibarn and the Phoenician army into attacking the Begnion Central Army, while they were only supposed to attack its supply convoy. While Tibarn and the Phoenician army are distracted, the Begnion army attacks the undefended Phoenicis and massacres its civilians. Naesala subsequently returns to Begnion, where he works for the apostle Sanaki. Because she outranks Lekain, Naesala escaped the threat of breaking the blood pact. He saves Leanne and Nealuchi when they attempt to defend him from Skrimir. During a conversation with Micaiah, it is revealed that he has feelings for Leanne. After the game's end, he abdicates his rule of the raven clan and works as a diplomat for Tellius. If he and Leanne reach an A-level support, they will marry and have two children, a heron girl and a raven boy. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment Naesala will join in the final battle if the player chooses to summon him instead of Tibarn or Giffca. Base Stats |Bird tribe (Raven) ↓ Raven |Dark |17 |57 |25 ↓ 31 |15 ↓ 17 |26 ↓ 30 |31 ↓ 34 |19 |21 ↓ 24 |16 ↓ 19 |11 ↓ 18 |10 ↓ 17 |6 ↓ 8 |N/A |Vortex Vantage |Beak Coin Laguz Band Elixir Growth Rates |135% |60% |40% |70% |75% |20% |55% |35% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 4: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 3 and Endgame. Base Stats |Raven King ↓ Raven |Dark |27 |60 |17 ↓ 34 |7 ↓ 14 |20 ↓ 40 |21 ↓ 42 |20 |13 ↓ 26 |14 ↓ 28 |11 ↓ 21 |12 ↓ 20 |7 ↓ 9 |Strike - S |Maelstrom Vantage Formshift Shove Canto Tear |Great Beak Elixir Coin Growth Rates |40% |45% |15% |30% |45% |55% |15% |35% Biorhythm Bond Support *Nealuchi:10% *Leanne:10% *Reyson:5% Death Quotes Naesala: Waugh...! I guess I won't see the end of this. Battles without rewards just aren't my thing. It's time for me to retreat~ Naesala: Well, I suppose... there is only one thing to do... Skrimir: King Naesala!? You have to wake up...! I haven't had a chance to show you my true strength! Naesala: Hey! Sheesh, what's with the shouting? You're gonna bust my eardrums! Naesala: ...Tsh! I guess I won't get to see how this ends. Ugh... Naesala: I understand... This is what happens... When you anger...the gods... Right?! Part 4, Prologue Naesala: Ah, this is... what some would call...a just reward... Skrimir: Raven King! Open your beady eyes! Do you hear me, you winged jackal? You'll not die here. I have sworn to rip you limb from limb myself! Do you hear me? Naesala: Quit your bellowing, you lice-ridden hairball. You're going to burst my delicate...eardrums... Epilogue Sky's Shadow (闇に舞う翼) Saved from the blood pact, Naesala left his people and their nation. He became a diplomat, finding atonement in work. Trivia *Naesala is recruited in Radiant Dawn with the raven mastery skill Tear, despite the fact that he starts out at level 27. *He carries a Coin in his inventory in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn when recruited. *Because of his Occult skill, and Vantage skill, he can be a very cunning unit, because he can occasionally wipe out an enemy, even if the enemy attacks first. *In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Tibarn asks Naesala how he suddenly became first in line to succeed the throne of Kilvas. Although never directly stated, the Blood pact signed by the previous king made this possible, as it killed off most of the Kilvas royal family. *If Naesala shares an A support with Leanne by the end of Radiant Dawn, the ending reveals that they wed and have two children together. Gallery Naesala.jpg|Naesala as he appeared in Path of Radiance NaesalaPoR.png|Naesala's portrait in Path of Radiance NaesalaRD.png|Naesala's portrait in Radiant Dawn de:Naesala Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Laguz Category:Bird tribe Laguz